The invention relates to video cassette players and more specifically to Sony Type 5 VCR's, such as the VP-5000, VO-5600, and VO-5800. It inserts into the recessed module cavity on the rear of the VCR which is normally used for a Sony RFK-634 RF modulator. Power for the module is provided by the VCR.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel interface module having a circuit that will provide automatic vertical sync-lock of a Sony Type VCR to an external video source so that vertical interval switching is possible.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel interface module having a circuit that will convert the 47,000 ohm high-impedance audio line output of the VCR to 600 ohm balanced or dual 150 ohm unbalanced impedance for compatability with most audio equipment.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel interface module having a broadcast-type audio output connector that eliminates shield-grounding and hum problems.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel interface module that eliminates the need for a separate genlock sync generator or Tbc to vertically lock the VCR to an external video source.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel interface module that can be installed in seconds by plugging it into the modulator cavity on the rear of the VCR without the necessity of making any modifications to the VCR unit.